<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>重生之我在*汇Go Local by Aozumi_Tsuki, Ketermezo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601916">重生之我在*汇Go Local</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki'>Aozumi_Tsuki</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo'>Ketermezo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:08:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketermezo/pseuds/Ketermezo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>「操你妈St*rn, 你把多少人的生活都毁了。」</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>重生之我在*汇Go Local</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Preface<br/>
这里的冬天是铅灰色的, 云层在天际涌动出难耐的压迫感, 行人神色匆匆地踏过冷凉的空气。约翰多恩说每个人不是孤岛, 可曼哈顿岛本身就是上百万座孤岛的合集。Grace漫无目的地想着, 视线重又聚焦回电脑屏幕上[Term GPA: 3.325]这行。她还没敢告诉父母自己这学期在学业上的惨败。倒不如说, 虽然是因果论下预料之中的结果, 在实际接受时仍然会感知到无以言说的困惑和荒诞。原因她也清楚, 毕竟St*rn哪有人像自己这般格格不入呢, 比起像人, 他们更像是某种由功利主义架构而成的个体, 是行走的简历模板和标准答案。这些人连感情都恨不得可以量化, 而自己却抑制不住多余的感情,<br/>
已经是在学校的最后一年了, 两个室友一个忙于面试, 一个在和dean邮件往复暗示推荐信, 而自己就像是夹在其中的透明人。室友们可能比自己更早地察觉到了这点, 除了日常寒暄之外和她的生活再无交集。所谓社交礼节就像糖衣, 轻易地融化成舌尖一片轻而薄的甜味, 但一旦再进一步就只泛上来层层叠叠的苦涩。Grace无数次告诉自己已经习惯了这样, 直到做出决定时才能正视自己内心对这里的抗拒。不想面对父母对自己未来去向的追问, 也模仿不来身边人这种一切都按部就班的从容, 更无法承认自己在这里待了四年却一事无成的事实。她是个容易犹豫的人, 就连三明治选择哪种酱汁都要苦恼好一阵子, 唯独这次坚定得像是要把过去几年的份额都弥补上一样。<br/>
并没有什么过强的情绪波动, 只是直觉告诉自己应该这么做, 下定决心后甚至久违地感到轻松。<br/>
她从十二层走廊窗口一跃而下, 想到的倒数第二件事是或许这样室友能捞到一个easy A, 最后一件则是自己真的很不喜欢St*rn.</p><p> </p><p>-01<br/>
“……?”<br/>
睁开眼首先看到的是暖色光源, 遮光窗帘把玻璃遮得密密实实, 房间里隐约泛着一股酒气。Grace头痛欲裂, 肉体宿醉未消般的头痛和精神上毫无预感再度睁开眼的双重冲击让她眼前一阵眩晕。她又躺了一阵子, 内心充满了问题, 却根本剩不下半点思考的能力, 于是干脆自暴自弃地把自己在床上摊开。好在织物的触感很真实, 房间的气温也舒服得不行, 如果这是临终前的幻觉也算是做了场好梦。她想到St*rn, 想到室友, 想到自己拿了C+根本不敢和任何人说起的专业课成绩, 想到纽约一刻不散的灰色和最后掠过脸颊冷凉的风, 默默闭上眼等待着一切坠入黑暗。<br/>
黑暗确实是短暂地来了一下。Grace感觉自己又打了个盹, 头痛缓解了很多, 醒来还是在这张床上。直觉告诉她这不是死亡体验应有的样子, 没听过有人在从十二楼自由落体之后会产生这种真实的幻觉, 但仔细想想这么一跳之后也没几个人能说话了吧...她稍稍坐起身来, 看到地上翻倒着几个酒瓶和两个几乎空了的药瓶, 床头柜上倒是只整整齐齐摆了个信封。<br/>
Grace心里生出一点模糊的猜测和大量的不可置信来, 她拆开信封, 果不其然是封告别信, 封面笔迹工工整整地写着[给发现我的人], 信纸里面的字体反倒是越写越飘, 从最开始还能勉强认出来的“谢谢爸爸妈妈，对不起让你们失望了”到最后被模糊开的“我真的学不动了，每一天都让我好难过，对不起”只有短短几行, 但Grace大概已经明白了意思。<br/>
她重生在这一位的身上了。<br/>
在意识到这个事实之后, 大量信息突然涌向她的脑中。</p><p>这位和自己同名的Grace Lo是个Visual Art专业的研究生新生——好巧不巧和自己还是校友, 也是个N*U人——本科在一个毫无存在感的中国大学读了个毫无存在感的文娱相关专业, 听家里意见找了留学机构, 糊弄着搞了申请终于够到某个联合项目的最低申请线, 这甚至可能还得归功于今年留学环境太差, 学校恨不得把但凡有点意向的学生都塞进来, 先打钱再翻脸, 很有这地方的传统风范。而这位Grace毫无疑问没经过资本主义教育体系的毒打, 被从orientation到实际项目的巨大落差感击垮了, 更别说语言和专业都不合格, 平日听个课都是一头雾水。<br/>
雪上加霜的是这孩子还是个社恐, 别说office hour了, 连TA都没去找过几次, 头一次接触这种类型授课自然是毫无疑问的史诗级翻车: 期中考试把multiple choice当成了多选题, 把所有模棱两可的选项都糊了上去, 毫无悬念地拿了个D(以及教授”下课来找我”的贴心批语)。痛苦就像是预先排好的多米诺牌, 一旦碰倒一块, 其他的一切都会连带着垮下去: 不知道是哪个缺德人把这事儿传出来了, 虽然抹掉了当事人的名字但班里同学或多或少心里都有杆秤, 看她的眼神不自觉都带着几分戏谑和怜悯。Grace人生头一回直面这种数量级的羞耻感, recitation session上完心如死灰, 回家锁上门边灌酒边写遗书, 字里行间都是被羞耻感压垮的无力感——连Intro的课都能学成这样, 之后的项目生涯必定是指数级增长的痛苦, 然后就是更多的道歉和告别。<br/>
Grace捏着这张信纸久久无言。本来想评价两句, 回想起自己心如止水推开十二楼观景窗的决绝, 把话又咽了回去。<br/>
操你妈St*rn, 你把多少人的生活都毁了。</p><p> </p><p>-02<br/>
躺在床上和新的肉体交流了解过之后, Grace拖着沉重的身躯起了床。时间正是下午，这个时候自杀似乎也很流行: 如果把数据交给隔壁商业分析的学生，他们应该能预测出学校里下一个准备做这事儿的人、时段和方式。<br/>
手机电量濒死, Grace及时给它插上了电, 绿白配色的课表赫然出现在锁屏上——她很快读出, 她应该在十分钟后出现在某商科Intro课上, 没错, 就是压垮这位身体的主人的最后一根稻草。<br/>
在继续睡和去学校之间, Grace鬼使神差地选择了后者。</p><p>就地上学项目租用的场地意外得豪华, 比之常年underconstruction的Stern要舒适得多。Grace熟门熟路地刷卡进门, 保安查看随申码之后又在自己胳膊上贴了一张贴纸。一切都很顺利, 除了踩点进门的时候差点和忙着搬椅子的TA撞上——没错, 这个看起来平平无奇的女生就是这门课的TA, 似乎是在本校读数分的研究生。Grace没来由地对她产生了几分好感, 可能是因为她看起来也是Stern精英教育的漏网之鱼(这也许是刻板印象，但穿着休闲毛衣、从不化妆、头发炸毛的人通常跟商业精英没什么相关), 也可能是因为她并不知道那个multiple*choice的人就是前任Grace。<br/>
在座的学生们把第一排和中后排都占满了, Grace毅然坐在第二排, 搜索脑中关于这门课教授和syllabus的记忆。这位教授不年轻了，说话习惯倒很活泼, 经常把dude/f**k挂在嘴边, 说话语速又极快, 带口音的中文甚至比英文更难懂——这些对不熟悉美式教育的前任Grace来说无疑都是致命打击。Syllabus上两个考试占了40, project占了另外40, 算是商科课里中规中矩的划分, 93以上算是A。<br/>
很快屋内寂静下来, 教授噼里啪啦地开始放PPT讲课, Grace有一句没一句地听着, 心里在思考的是教授这老掉牙的课件已经循环使用了几年。偶尔有几个提问环节, 第一排的学生们都会实时接话, 直到教授问到一个较难的开放性问题, 教室里瞬间没了声, 甚至连低头写码的TA都抬起了头。<br/>
“Yes, plz!” 教授看到有人举手救场, 眼里放光。<br/>
“I think one of the problems with surveys is probably[…]hard to interpret[…]depends on how the data[…]”<br/>
“Excellent! Thank U” 教授毫不吝啬地高声夸了她, 旁边的TA向她比了个大拇指。<br/>
身边的同学虽然没什么反应, 但电脑版微信此时收到了一条PJ组员发来的消息：“哇你好厉害”<br/>
Grace得意地甩了甩她的棕毛波浪卷, 在课间休息时步子轻松地前往厕所, 然后因为忘记把贴纸蹭到了哪里, 在门外被反锁五分钟。</p><p> </p><p>-03<br/>
“If they buy more, you sell more.”<br/>
生活中有很多放在考卷上会倒扣五分的真理, 而市场学就是掩藏在繁杂包装之下的常识。或许实际工作中你的甲方并不懂什么叫增量营销, 什么叫侵蚀效应, 听到SWOT Analysis第一反应是那队北美特警(*SWAT), 但就是这些对术语和概念没什么认知的人会对你发号施令, 一个笼统的”sell more“作为季度目标压下来, 被拆分解构到每个市场学毕业生的头上, 化作无尽的报表与论证, 车轱辘一样的加班和讨论, 改了十八版的调研报告赶不上领导层拍脑袋的突发目标调整。Grace盯着Notability里原主手写的笔记, 迟疑了好一会儿, 才把它擦掉替换成更贴切的”incremental marketing”.<br/>
这学科不行, 自己的未来也没什么指望, 重生更是唯物主义者始料未及的展开。然而分数总归还是要拿的, 身体先于意识行动起来完成的participation收到了近几年没怎么经历过的热情回应。不是”could you please specify”也不是”Uhm…not really”, 而是货真价实充满热情的“Excellent”.<br/>
赞美鼓励教育, 你是学生心理健康的救星。<br/>
这份雀跃感支撑着她下半节课又举了三次手, 教授看她的眼神愈发欣赏, 下课后主动走过来表示很高兴看到你走出了上次考试的阴影, 而Grace只听到一句可以选curve掉期中只保留期末分数。她向教授露出半是抱歉半是感激的表情, 保证一定会好好学习不懂就问, 心里盘算着什么时候去趟TA session问点让人印象深刻的问题, 展示自己努力顺便刷两下存在感。说来惭愧, 只有这一刻才会隐约觉得Stern对自己的塑造是如此具象化, 一种遥远的学院归属感涌上来, 让她恍惚间不知道是该笑还是该叹气。<br/>
她承认自己对视觉艺术毫无了解, 但现在这一切至少比重生到Courant PhD身上要好太多了, 不然可能一睁眼就是Harmonic Analysis, 熬到下课势必还得再跳一回。而这边的教授充满人情味儿, TA和同学看起来都没什么距离感, 更何况课只是intro级别, 想到这里就充满了劫后余生般的幸运。<br/>
——打断她思绪的是突然亮起的手机屏幕, [Rene(project组员): 啊啊啊今晚十点proposal要due]的消息提醒触目惊心地悬在屏幕上, 衬得消息栏上方Helvetica字体的18:04更为显眼。温暖慈恩的氛围荡然无存, Grace深吸一口气, 又吸了三口, 还是没憋住涌上来的那句脏话。</p><p> </p><p>-04<br/>
打开小组共享的Google Drive文档, 里面毫无疑问除了一个称为“Proposal”的标题以外一无所有。Grace叹了口气, 按照套路先把Proposal指南黏贴在了docs上, 根据经验, 这会大大减少组员们枉顾要求开始freestyle的几率。然而现实是她还是高估了组员们的良知，因为当DDL的倒计时还剩下一个小时的时候她试图从pages上把写好的段落赶上去, 却发现她的组员一个字也没写, 群聊消息也停留在两小时前。<br/>
理智告诉她一回做, 二回熟, 第三次事情都归你干, 但似乎除此之外她也没有更好的办法。虽然前任Grace在课上的表现尤其跳水, 但其他组员的商学背景也是一张只写了第一行introduction的白纸。<br/>
不知为何异常清晰的思路让Grace在due前半小时就解决完了这个大半页由bullet points组成的proposal, 内容主要概括了之前群聊消息中的大致方向, 用商科的逻辑串联起来后, 直接以丢掉不可回收垃圾的心态把它扔进了教授的邮箱, 也CC了TA和所有组员一份——她不会忘记在大一的一节intro的intro课上, 她因为发邮件给教授忘了CC组员而被鸡贼教授追着教育的经历。PJ的题目其实颇为有趣, 也很适合她们这群艺术背景出身的学生, Grace感到她大脑的某一块有了一些共鸣反应, 这当然属于前任Grace, 但如今的她已经今非昔比, 她同时拥有着一个不得志的商科生和不得志的艺术生的能力——1+1&gt;2, 这是营销学不变的真理。<br/>
第二天她在教授的暗示下准时来到了TA的office hour, 比TA本人还早到了两分钟, 并在TA把手机和电脑的电线都插上之后开始拿着期中考卷进行了一波提问。显然教会更多学生并不能让TA拿更多工资, TA中规中矩地答了几道题再简洁地讲了些解题方法就没再多说了。<br/>
“好奇, 你们有没有看我找的PJ资料?” TA问。<br/>
Grace眨了眨眼, 好像确实有这么回事儿。TA找的资料有几篇大段的英文论文, 虽然挺有趣, 但有些意味不明, 前任Grace看了之后也云里雾里, 就没怎么记住, “没、没有。但我的组员看过了, 说很有意思！”<br/>
“奥~” TA也没多问, “我看过你们的proposal了, 很有想法！晚点教授会和你们讨论, 需要找什么资料可以来找我嗷~”<br/>
TA是个可爱的人！离开办公室的Grace这样想着。得出这个结论绝对不是因为她电脑上贴满了熊本熊图标。</p><p> </p><p>-05<br/>
1%的课程成绩能有多重要呢。<br/>
这问题就像小马过河, 牛伯伯和羊婶婶的回答天差地别。你问那种学术人才或是在校经济学家, 可能只是个98%落到97%、总成绩不变的感慨; 落到那种严格遵守curve给分, 用participation来区分谁是A-谁是B+的课堂上, 这1%就是B+人(Gradebook: 89.75/100)的一声叹息了。Grace想到上辈子(她还是不太习惯使用这个词)3.7速降3.3的窒息感, 看着邮件里那个不强制参与、但参加就有1%额外加分的讲座, 点进了RSVP的链接。<br/>
她隐约记得上过一门社会学相关内容的课, 其中讲到博弈论之类的东西时, 教授半开玩笑地说”囚徒困境实验里商科学生confess的几率远高于其他人”, 引得大家哄笑不已, 而其中又数自己笑得最为大声。简单的道理, 如果大家都有1分extra credit, 那教授眼里每个人都回归讲座前的原点; 在那边是全班七八十个人抢二十个旁听位, 而这里的讲座报名链接算上自己目前进度只有2/10, 另一个报名的还是这门课的TA.<br/>
之前的电车难题里自己和其他人被绑在两条相异的轨道上, 每个人都伸长了手尝试去触摸扳道工的闸门; 而现在仍有两条电车轨道, 只不过自己坐在扳道器旁边, 两条轨道都是肉眼可见的安全, 自己只需要决定要不要拉下闸门让电车驶向离自己更近的这条轨道, 以便你对着乘客热情挥手。<br/>
她喜欢这种无害的选择, 就像她实际上并不排斥和陌生人挥手打招呼一样。</p><p>而她的同学们显然对电车兴趣缺缺, 整个会议室里自取三明治数量都比参与人数要多一倍, 与此同时教授的脸比讲座配图里的肥沃黑土地还要黑上几分(她后知后觉地反应过来这讲座主题是无人机助农产业)。她向教授打了个招呼, 坐到了教室中间一排, 勉强辨认着听众的脸。好像有个同是视觉艺术项目的同学——叫Joseph还是Joshua的来着——眼神相遇时冲着自己点了下头。<br/>
Grace把注意力收回来开始听讲, 十分钟之后就开始神游太虚幻境, 两小时过后眼前昏花, 全靠想象一条末尾是1%分数的虚无进度条强撑过来。</p><p> </p><p>-06<br/>
真就天上掉馅饼, 还是南瓜口味的。<br/>
学校特地发了封邮件来提醒大家心理健康, 估摸着纽约校区减员一人这回事是藏不住了, 干脆紧急搞了个感恩节晚餐一类的活动, 尝试用批量提供的免费食物来堵学生的嘴。可惜南瓜派里糖分转化而成的热量并不能温暖go local人的内心, 听说隔壁项目已经开始联名上书抗议了, 碍于工作还没到手又不敢真的和学校撕破脸, 毕竟搞砸了项目的名声受影响的还是自己。<br/>
最终雷声大雨点小, 隔壁D*BC孩子们的满腔怒火最终还是添在了感恩节火鸡的烤炉里。<br/>
Merci, 谢谢这些同龄人, 你们好温柔。</p><p>被批准进入本校参加宴会的Grace等人端着自助餐盒里的南瓜派，此时心里感恩盖过了疫情以来计划被打乱的积愤。她有一叉没一叉地戳着肉桂味的填馅, 精准捕捉到了旁边几个人正在热切讨论的话题。<br/>
“你听说纽约那边Stern有人跳楼的事儿吗？”<br/>
“天哪，是学什么专业的啊”<br/>
“金融财务之类的吧，还能是啥”<br/>
状况之外的当事人默默听着, 又给餐盘里添了一勺芝士焗饭。<br/>
“嗨~你们也来啦” 前来打招呼的是她们的TA，她例行公事般问候了同学们几句就跑去跟她的朋友们贴贴了。尽管对D*BC和Q*那边的同学充满兴趣, 又不知道怎么跑过去和他们搭话。Grace挑了个靠边的位置坐下, 视线投向中间那桌联合项目的学生。</p><p>如果上辈子没有提前结束的话, 自己多半是会在这类项目里给简历镀上层稀薄的金, 然后一无所获地被踢出来, 成为学生去向报告上语焉不详的一串省略号, 从此和母校的联系只剩下推广邮件和捐款信息。有的同龄人一看就是招办最为欣赏的那部分, 和学校互相包装互相成就, 出现在宣讲会和招生推送的文案里。反观自己像个茶包, 被水货项目泡了一轮又一轮, 羡慕或失望都被逐渐冲淡开来, 直到最后连情绪起伏都成了相当少见的事。<br/>
她不知道该怎么和这些每一步都走在标准解法上的人相处, 一方面会质疑自己的应对是否得体, 另一方面也失望于表面社交比这个词本身还要流于表面。几个一看就很会social的同龄人看起来已经加了一圈联合项目人的微信, 而自己这桌大概率会成为他们的下一个目标点。身体先于意识行动了起来, Grace端着南瓜派(现在已经像是南瓜泥了)四处游荡, 尝试找个能脱离社交但又距离自助餐桌不远到过分的位置, 她瞄到被感恩节卡片装饰板挡在背后的那张长桌, 眼前一亮, 盘算着放下碟子就再去餐台取一盘火鸡三明治。<br/>
而显然有人和她想到了一处去。</p><p>长桌边唯一的用餐人抬起头来, 视线和Grace交汇。</p><p> </p><p>-07<br/>
和这位X同学从陌生到熟悉地聊了一晚上, 感觉内心里都是轻飘飘的快乐。<br/>
Grace漫步出学校, 回家路上没忍住哼了一路的歌。<br/>
(还没想好这个X会是个什么样的人, 这段之后再改, 总之他俩熟起来了——可能比看起来稍微再熟一点x)</p><p> </p><p>-08<br/>
桌子上堆了好几叠的相关资料, 从Contemporary Chinese Art到Commercial Art in Digital Marketing都有, Grace又从书架上够下来一本Media and Integrated Communication, 打算靠这些东西死马当活马医来糊弄出一篇占比20%的Essay. 她承认自己是个会为未知担忧的人, 但班里其他人的商科水准就像是条焊死了的安全绳, 把她的担忧牢牢锁在可控区间以内。她爱极了这种只需稍微努力就能拿到好结果的场合: 没有考前反复挣扎仍搞不懂某个公式的焦虑, 也不至于因为毫无努力而丧失参与感。<br/>
X坐在对面, 带着半是新奇半是欣赏的眼神瞅她。<br/>
Grace心头冒出一点微妙的愧疚, 这些本就是她之前某几门课的必读教材, 更别提相关的课前Quiz和coldcall提问了。这些概念本就像索引一般存储在她的记忆里, 而她目前只需要做的就是顺着索引揪出原始的资料然后囫囵吞枣读一遍, 等待着灵感从她脑子里跳出来, 或者死线倒逼着自己不知所云地写满三页纸。随后意识到在考虑这点的时候, 她已经自发忽略了三个队友的存在。<br/>
总比帮倒忙好, 她苦中作乐, 想到之前有门课死线前夜, 毫无贡献的队友突然诈尸, 手起光标落一下子标红三大段文本, 在旁边批注”I don’t think this make sense”, 然后不顾组员满头问号继续消失, 下次见面已经是final pre前一刻钟。<br/>
Word count已经逼近四位数, 已经算是超额完成任务了。Grace改格式保存提交联系队友一气呵成, 揉着太阳穴打呵欠。就算有了前一世记忆加持, 这篇东西也搭进了一整个下午, 本来约了X自习想着或许能擦出点什么火花来, 结果因为心怀鬼胎总是不敢抬头看他, 反倒是本得再憋个两天的essay提前成了型。<br/>
这就是守恒, 失之东隅收之桑榆, 有借必有贷借贷必相等式的守恒。<br/>
她决定奖励自己吃个冰淇淋。</p><p>人都是得有个回血回蓝的秘密基地的。<br/>
在纽约, 这种补给点是宿舍后街超市的曲奇柜台, 是牛肠锅大阪烧热腾腾端上桌的日料店, 是酥脆华夫卷里嵌三个不同口味冰淇淋球的甜品铺子, 是图书馆旁偶尔会出现的可丽饼餐车。热量和糖分织就一场温柔的梦, 将压力和疲惫隔绝开来, 给人撑起一片能略微喘口气的空间。<br/>
Go local让她回到了学业上的舒适区, 同时把她赶出了生活上的舒适圈。同样是晚课后的曲奇冰淇淋, 全家冷柜里的和回宿舍路边店里用冰淇淋勺现场舀出来的总觉得有所不同。找不到很精准的词汇来描述这种心境, Grace略带懊恼地把勺子戳进冻硬的冰淇淋杯里——甚至戳不动, 雪上加霜。<br/>
“如果我没搞错的话, ”她听到X在她身边坐下的声音, 没抬头, “现在是十一月末, 外面在下雨, 目前体感温度是十二度, 而你在这儿谋杀自己的胃”<br/>
Grace发出一声意义不明的哼声: “那可是第二件半价呢。”<br/>
“真有你的, ”X语调不变地伸手过来, “那第二份我没收了。”</p><p>Grace面上不变, 内心小小地尖叫了一声。搁几年前她指不定心都融化了, 毕竟这对话听起来大概率入选中小学生最喜欢的校园恋爱桥段Top10, 说自己看到买一送一活动没带半分私心也不现实。图书馆(明面上)不让吃东西, 他俩人手一杯冰淇淋坐在走廊椅子上, 等待着曲奇香奶球融化到可以轻松挖起来的硬度。<br/>
心动是件很难得的事, 产生好感相比之下要容易得多。冰淇淋里当然没有酒精, 但她因为这一切已经有了点微醺的感觉。<br/>
说不定整件事都是自己的幻觉呢。<br/>
Grace为自己打气, 趁着这份冲动消退之前, 把头靠在了X的肩上。</p><p> </p><p>-09<br/>
好嘛, 前一秒还在吃冰淇淋, 后一秒人就没了。<br/>
Grace愤愤地想着, 鞋跟在走廊上砸出沉重的声响。</p><p>她还在那儿靠着, X的手已经快搓上她出门前刚洗的头发了(手感正好, 她自己也经常搓两把, 原身这个Grace显然免于脱发之苦), 这时候可真就说时迟那时快, X的手机屏幕bling一声亮起来, 一看就是现充美少女的微信消息噔噔噔连发四五条过来, 屏幕满到让她想忽略对话框里的亲昵称呼都做不到。<br/>
周遭古怪地沉默下来。她听见某个很陌生的声音, 或者是自己的声音问这是交往对象吗; 也听到X带了闪躲的声音。<br/>
Grace突然感觉自己脖子快骨折了一样酸痛。她从椅子上弹射起来——冰淇淋碗翻倒在靴子上, 她在心里发出一声痛骂——拎起包就走了。电梯降到一层时觉得自己要的不是这个, 又揿一下楼层键上到六层, 靠着楼层指示牌撞进Health&amp;Wellness想收获一场心理咨询, 然后得知就连这种服务都需要提前预约。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quick Update: Grace和两名作者都在final week, 先鸽了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>